


Proof read

by katiebuttercup



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation with Combeferre makes Enjolras see another side of Grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof read

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: characters shown here are not mine

Enjolras leans back against the couch and let's out a sigh. Combeferre leans back as well. A long day of studying and revising has left them both exhausted. 

"Another week and it'll be over" Combeferre sighs and Enjolras nods, although they both know that once exams are over they will both fall headlong back into protesting. 

Combeferre sits up and shuffles through the mountain of paper that had accumulated on the table. 

"Remind me to get Grantaire to look this over for me will you?"

Enjolras cannot help the scornful laugh that escapes him. 

"You are going to trust your essay to Grantaire? it's worth half your grade."

Combeferre nailed him with a glare. 

"Yes I do and maybe if you took the time to talk to him you'd know why I trust him so much" 

It is so unlike Combeferre that Enjolras can do nothing but stare. Combeferre rarely snaps and when he does so it always has a deeper meaning. 

The moment passes and something comfortable settles between them. Soon the argument is forgotten until Grantaire and Courfeyrac appear an hour or two later. 

"Hey 'Taire will you take a look at this for me?" Combeferre asks an hour into their joining them. Grantaire nods, picking up the essay and scanning it. 

"You sure you want to subject yourself to my red pen?" He joked. 

"It's worth it" Combeferre said. 

Grantaire puts the easy into his backpack carefully. "I'll take a look at it tonight and bring it round tomorrow." His grin is brilliant. 

"Although I bet it doesn't need to be in fit another week" 

Combeferre ignores him and Grantaire laughs again before the conversation moves on. 

*

Grantaire is true to his word and appears shortly after lunch. It is Enjolras who lets him in. 

Grantaire hands the essay to Enjolras, he avoids looking at Enjolras in the eye.

"One essay." 

"I'll make sure he gets it," Enjolras says trying hard not to let his eyes fall on the paper. It's not that he doesn't trust Grantaire it's just Combeferre is his best friend and he doesn't want anything compromising his friends future. 

"Take a look if you want," Grantaire says genially, the look on his face tells Enjolras he knows just what he was thinking.

"I'm sure it's fine.

"Of course you are," the sarcasm is biting. 

"Do you do this often? Proof read I mean."

Grantaire braces himself on the back of a chair. 

"I proof read everyone's essays have done since last year. All except yours of course," he bows his head in mock deference and Enjolras clenches his teeth. 

How did he not know this? 

"Do you want to sit down? the idea that I can be remotely intelligent and helpful must be shocking to you."

Enjolras' throat feels tight, his heart beating uncomfortably fast. 

"I'm not...I don't know what to say."

"I may be a cynic I may not believe in anything and be completely useless but I can string an essay together. It must be a blow to Apollos pride to not be the one everyone comes to."

The two men locked gazes for a moment before Grantaire turned and walked out. 

Enjolras sighed, one day he would have a conversation with Grantaire that didn't end with a fight or hurt feelings. Although he doubted it would happen anytime soon.


End file.
